


Baby Its You

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me you were in town? I literally talked to you on the phone an hour ago" "I wanted to surprise you at your show tonight"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Baby Its You

Richie stashes Bills spare house key back into the fake rock before heading inside yelling for Bill. "Yo Billaim where you at man? I need to talk to you." Walking down the hallway. "Bill?" He hears the shower running from the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Bill, dude I need to talk to you." He waits until the water shuts off. "I can't... I can't do this anymore man. This thing with Eddie." Riches sighs leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door. "I told myself I would just keep how I feel under wraps you know. It's been this long I can keep it to myself for the rest of forever. It would be better for everyone. But I just ....fuck....I love him. So much. I'm in love with Eddie and I'm pretty sure I always have been and I just need to fucking tell someone man. When I saw him again at the Jade it was just a rush of feelings and I thought I was going to throw up...again." He moves to sit on the floor with his back against the bathroom door. "I just..I don't know....I don't want to make things weird. But I have to do something. Fuck." He puts his head in his hands. "I mean fuck he's married and obviously straight. I don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like it will be fine but then something happens like earlier I talked with him on the phone for over an hour. Like it physically hurts sometimes that he's so far away. In the three days we were back in Derry I got so use to him being around that now I don't know what to do." He blows out a breath and lets his head fall back against the door with a thump. "The messed up shit I saw in the deadlights doesn’t help any. I watched him die. Felt it. Physically and in my fucking heart. Like felt my heart shatter when the damn claw went through him. Can still feel it. I see it in my fucking dreams man. Pennywise is dead but still taunting me." He sits his glasses on the floor next to him and rubs his eyes just realizing he was crying. "I want to tell him but I can't lose him. I've tried to weigh the options of holding my feelings in but still getting to have him in my life to expressing how I feel and possibly losing him completely. What do you think I should do Bill?" Richie sits in silence for a min waiting on Bill to answer." Bill? I know I just poured out a lot but can you please say something." He listens again. "Even if it's to tell me I'm a fucking idiot who needs to keep his damn mouth shut and suck it up." He half laughs as the front door opens and Bill walks in. "Oh hey Rich." Bill says putting his shopping bags down to shut the front door. "What the fuck?" Richie says putting his glasses back on. "If you just came home who the fuck have I been talking to?" He asks looking at Bill. "I should have known you'd make your way here." Bill says pulling out his ear buds. "What?" He asks at Richie’s confused look. "What the fuck does that mean?" Richie ask "Well you seem to always be where Eddie is." Bill tells him leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Eddies here?!" Richie ask at the same time as the bathroom door opens, and he falls backward onto the bathroom floor looking right up at Eddie. "Shit" Richie jumps up. "Fuck Eddie I don't know...shit..just I'm...fuck....I've got to go" Richie stutters heading down the hall to the front door. "First time I've ever heard him not have something to say." Bill says from the kitchen doorway a little confused Eddie gives him an exasperated look and follows Richie outside. "Richie wait!" Eddie yells after Richie as he follows him out the door barefoot and wet haired from his shower. "Richie would you fucking slow down you fucking giant" “Just go back in and forget everything I said" Richie tells him getting ready to get in his car "NO! Fucking stop and listen to me!" Eddie yells and Richie stops but doesn’t turn around. "What?" he asks quietly as he hears Eddie stop behind him. "Rich" Eddie says softly putting his hand on Richie's shoulder turning him around to face him. "Eds I'm sorry.." Richie is cut off by Eddie pulling him down into a kiss. Richie pulls back "fuck man you're married" Richie says looking at him sadly. "Not for long." Eddie tells him with a smile. "What?" Richie asks tightening his hold on Eddie's waist. "Yea I uh filed for divorce a few days ago packed up some stuff and flew out here." Eddie tells him with a laugh. Richie leans in and kisses him then ask "Why didn't you tell me you were in town? I literally talked to you on the phone an hour ago" "I wanted to surprise you at your show tonight" Eddie smiles up at him. "Yea?" Richie kissing him again. "Hey you guys ok..." Bill trails off as he steps out the door and sees them kissing. "About time" he mumbles to himself as he goes back in. "I love you too by the way you know" Eddie tells him laying his forehead against Richie's. "Eddie I've loved you for so long. This is real yea?" Richie asks with a laugh. "Come on" Eddie tells him grabbing his hand and heading back inside.


End file.
